1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved synchronous belt and pulley drive system and to a method of making such a drive system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide the combination of a toothed pulley and a toothed belt that has the teeth thereof serially mesh with cavities of the pulley that are respectively disposed between adjacent teeth thereof, each belt tooth having a longitudinal cross-sectional configuration that defines a pair of spaced side face means that respectively have free end portions thereof that are remote from adjacent root means thereof and that are spaced apart from each other by a bottom face means of the tooth, each bottom face means having a center. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,979 to Wuiick, and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,576 to Cicognani et al.
It is also known to provide a non-conjugate action of the belt teeth with the pulley teeth to decrease contact stress. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,932 to Szonn; U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,737 to Berg; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,701 to Maruyama; U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,644 to Weinberger, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,225 to Redmond, Jr. et al.